Undeniable
by lil-tortallian-mage
Summary: From Tamora's 'Lioness Quartet.' Absolutely AJ. Please review.


This is after 'Lioness Rampant'. Thayat and Jon have engaged but George and Alanna haven't.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to TP.

This is my first fic everyone! It's absolutely A/J. Please review!

**Undeniable **

Thayat, Buri, Coram and Alanna rode for Corus after their short stay at the Bloody Hawk. Alanna couldn't wait to meet all her friends at court once more, especially Jon; her best friend and King. They had been riding for a week and were finally approaching the walls of the palace. They were greeted by the guards and had their belongings brought up.

It was the afternoon when they arrived and it was hot as the blazing sun bore down on them. Only when they entered the palace did they realize how hungry and tried they really were from the long journey. They decided to eat.

Thayat, Buri, Coram and Alanna were greeted with hugs by Raoul, Gary, Jon, Myles and many others.

'Alanna! You're finally back!' Jon exclaimed as he hugged Alanna fiercely. Jon moved to Thayat and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Alanna couldn't help but look with envy. Since she left the palace, she often caught herself thinking of Jon. She denied it as much as she could, telling herself that she only loved him as a friend.

'It's so great your all back. We must have a ball tonight to celebrate the return of you all; Thayat, Buri, Coram and our dear Lioness.'

Alanna examined her short but shapely body in the full length mirror, contemplating what to wear. Finally she decided on a wonderful crimson dress that emphasized her coppery red locks. The dress fell just slightly off her shoulders and had an extremely tight fit. It had a low neckline which made her small breast seem bigger. It was a perfect fit and showed off her feminine figure. She pinned up her hair and let just the right curls fall to leave an artistic effect. She examined herself in the mirror once more and smiled with approval. She was actually looking like a lady, and a fairly attractive one. As she closed the wooden door of her room behind her, she found Raoul staring at her open mouthed.

'Alanna! Y...you look wonderful. You look like a lady, and a very pretty one at that.'

'Thanks Raoul.' Alanna said blushing. 'You don't look too bad yourself.' Raoul _was_ actually looking quite good. He wore black silk breeches and a black tunic that was just as black as his hair. Raoul held out his arm invitingly and Alanna placed her hand on his arm. Escorted by Raoul, Alanna walked to the ball.

Everyone in the room stared at Alanna, just as Raoul had, when they both entered the ballroom. They were all amazed and dazzled by the appearance of the Lioness. She was looking stunning and beautiful. Her heart melted when she caught Jon staring wide eyed and smiling, obviously stunned. Alanna blushed deeply. Alanna moved forward with Raoul to greet their king.

'Your Majesty,' Alanna decided that curtsying was more appropriate than bowing on this occasion.

'Alanna, you looked marvellous this evening.' Jon took her hand in his and lightly brushed his lips on her hand. Their eyes held for a moment, both seeing great longing and passion in each others eyes. Alanna looked away quickly

'Thayat, you look lovely.' Alanna complemented to her friend.

'It's more than I can say about you. You look stunning.' Thayat linked her hand onto Jon's arm.

'Oh, you're flattering me.

'But it's true.' Raoul pointed out. Jon smiled warmly at her. She suddenly felt the urge to get closer to Jon and she regretted more than ever that their relationship had ended.

'Um, Alanna? Do you want to dance? Find yourself quite fortunate tonight because I rarely do agree to dance.' Raoul asked. Alanna smiled and took Raoul's hand. Jon went to Thayat to dance as well. Alanna had to admit, she missed times like these when she was always surrounded by her friends. That made her think of Jon. She glanced over Raoul's shoulder and caught Jon's eye. He seemed to be enjoying himself dancing with Thayat, Alanna thought. She was rather disappointed. She half hoped that Jon was still in love with her. Oh how she longed for his touch.

It was about half way through the night. Raoul was talking with Buri and Thayat was dancing with a rather handsome man. Alanna and Jon found themselves alone. Alanna was standing in the corner when Jon approached her.

'Would you like to dance Alanna?' Alanna's stomach jumped at the invitation.

'Er...of course Jon, I'd love to.' Jon took Alanna's hand gently and moved her onto the middle of the room. Jon rested on the curve of the waist while Alanna placed her hands over Jon's neck. They danced slowly for long moments without saying a word. Alanna looked deeply into Jon's brilliant sapphire eyes as Jon looked into Alanna's bright violet ones. If the people surrounding them new that that Thayat was just engaged to King Jonathan, then that would have suspected that something was going on. Alanna was feeling all giddy at his touch.

As the music ended, they both slowly inched closer to each other until their lips were barely apart. Alanna suddenly returned to reality and backed away quickly. What was happening? She thought. Did this mean that Jon still felt for her?

'Alanna?' Jon's voice was rough. 'Will yo join we in the courtyard?' Alanna hesitated for a moment.

'Sure.' Her voice was a soft whisper. Together they walked toward the gardens in silence. As they entered the gardens, they decided to sit on a bench.

'Alanna,' Jon took her hand in his. 'I don't think I can conceal the truth much longer. I've tried heard not to but I can't stop thinking about you. I love you. Actually I am still _in _love with you.' Jon said bluntly.

'I...' Jon silenced her with his finger to her lips.

'Let me finish. I have tried to deny this but my feelings are too strong. I wish to be with you forever.' Jon sighed. 'You know, this is the place were our love first began. I miss being with you. I miss loving you and receiving that love in return. I miss being close with you and calling you my own. I...'

Alanna reached up and silenced him with a kiss. Jon closed his eyes swung his arms around her while Alanna leaned into him. They were both hot with passion. They clung for long moments after finally releasing each other.

'Does that mean you feel the same way about me?' Jon whispered, his eyes hopeful.

Alanna traced Jon's lower lip with her finger. 'I know I'm a bit late Jon but I have finally realised that my life would be unbearable without you by my side. Jonathan, I want to be your wife.'

Jon threw his arms around Alanna and held her close. There was no need for words. Alanna felt so warm and protected in his arms. They were both deeply content standing in each others embrace, knowing that they were in the arms of someone that they were going to spend the rest of their lives with, someone that they loved deeply and were equally loved.


End file.
